The Anaxn Reports
by Anaxn
Summary: To be read alongside Guild XIII. I suppose that since I have this fancy paper and pen, it is intended that I use it. What I don't understand is why the words "Report 1" have been written on the top of the page.
1. Report 1

To be read with Guild XIII chapter 5

Report 1

I suppose that since I have this fancy paper and pen, it is intended that I use it. What I don't understand is why "report 1" is written at the top of the page, yet the rest is left blank. Then again, I happen to know that there are copies of two other reports in our library, each in the original form. And so, just as Ansem wrote of his experiments on the heart and his journey into darkness, like how Xemnas before I wrote of his plans for Organization XIII, I suppose I as well will have to write reports. So here I am.

I am Anaxn, ruler of Desolate Castle.


	2. Report 2

To be read with Guild XIII chapter 7

Report 2

Now that I have assigned numbers to the nobodies under my command, I can now explain more about them. I don't know how, but all of us were in the same town during our awakening. 12 nobodies, all from the same world. It's amazingly coincidental. The aftermath of my two meetings has revealed much, and although they were announced, few people expected them. But back to the numbers of our coalition.  
Kitexa: Previous member of Organization XIII, number II, element of electricity, weapon-glaive  
Luxaji: Previous member of Organization XIII, number III, element of illusion, weapon-gun  
Xurikus: number IV, element of time, weapon-staff  
Dekayx: number V, element of fire, weapon-tachi  
Sicjexas: number VI, element of space, weapon-scythe  
Tasirxt: number VII, element of shadow, weapon-wakizashi  
Naxelaith: number VIII, element of water, weapon-dual katana  
Xetaik: number IX, element of ice, weapon-parasol  
Kexlly: number X, element of earth, weapon-mallet  
Xathreg: number XI, element of sound, weapon-right bionic arm  
Naryx: number XII, element of telekinesis, weapon-scythe and chain  
Anaxn

Marching up the steps of the arena, Anaxn contemplated how much she loathed speaking. How annoying it was to be the superior. Turning back to her charges, she immediately began planning the way she could say as few words as possible, but still explain what was going on.  
"In the loss of your heart, you lose all emotions. You have no blood, no organs, no heart. But with loss come gain. It is in the space your heart was that contains your weapon and the essence of your element." Checking to make sure her tutors weren't slacking, the superior turned to see Luxaji leaning against a post, watching her. Number three's subordinates were all looking exceptionally stupid, with their hands held in front of them and eyes scrunched together. Sending a displeased glare at Luxaji, she returned to the topic at hand.  
"Reach there mentally. You'll know when you find it." Walking over to the wall, Anaxn leaned against it, watching them all like a hawk. Tasirxt was concentrating hard, as was evident by her furrowed brow. Xathreg attempted to rationalize that his arm was already a weapon but Anaxn merely stared at him, causing an awkward silence.

The first interruption came from Tasirxt when shadowy thorns sprung from her hand, twisting heavily on either side. Hardening into a sheath, the sword was eventually five feet long and her hand clenched on it and brought it to her eyes. Anaxn recognized it as a Japanese sword, a wakizashi.  
"Check this out…" Tasirxt growled, drawing the sword and revealing the dark blade hidden in the sheath. Going through a stride of strikes, number seven grinned maliciously while Xathreg back away from the swinging blade nervously.  
"Alright, I got it!" Xurikus shouted triumphantly as the shreds of darkness cleared to reveal a large staff. A digital watch was embedded in the wood and a glass orb was secured at the top, a spinning hourglass confined in the clear ball. Thunking the staff onto the platform, he grinned happily and hugged it. Anaxn watched all of this carefully, noting that all the weapons so far were different from any she'd seen in the Organization, eliminating all possibility of really teaching them how to use it. Her gaze now wandered to Xathreg, who looked slightly pained, or maybe feigned nervousness.  
"What? What do you want?" She blinked, causing him to fidget although she was younger and shorter than him.  
"Look, I told you. I already have a weapon! Why would I have another?"

Number one sighed and succumbed to the logic, although unwillingly and unconvinced. She gently took the bow off her shoulders, ignoring the others watching her, then loaded an arrow and shot it at Xurikus. He barely heard the whistle in time and turned to see the arrow within a foot of his face. Yelling in surprise, number four almost dropped his staff in his attempt to block the projectile with his hand. A purple bubble encased the arrow, which suddenly began moving very slowly. Giving a sigh of relief, the green haired spaz now began to examine the bubble he had created.  
"Cool, what is this?" He questioned, poking it curiously.  
"A bubble of time." Anaxn said coolly, placing the wood back over her shoulder and facing number eleven.  
"Now attack me."  
"But... Fine, you asked for it." The orange haired nobody began playing with the buttons on his arm, trying to figure out how exactly this appendage worked.  
"The heck?" Turning towards the exclamation, the sight of Naryx and a floating door illusion greeted Anaxn's eyes.  
"Telekinesis." The cold female remarked before glaring back at Xathreg, who started.  
"Come on now, attack me!"  
"I'm trying to-" At that very moment, Xathreg decided to push the last button on his arm. A sonic blast fired from a hole in his palm and it caught the superior head on. Flung backwards, she collided with the wall and let out a yell of pain, sliding down the wall until she hit the ground.  
"There we go. That's what I want.""Leader-sama are you alright!?" Xathreg shouted worriedly, hurrying over. She coughed a bit, wiping the saliva from her mouth. Last time she coughed that hard, she had hacked up blood; the last time she was in Organization XIII. Anaxn nodded, recollecting herself and standing up.

Giving Tasirxt a meaningful stare, she pulled her bow off her shoulder and aimed the next arrow at number 7. They faced each other for a few moments, sword matched with bow, stare matching stare. With the snap of released wood, the projectile speared through the air, feathers fluttering. Another whoosh and the long sword swung up, easily visible against the pale walls. But the wakizashi was obviously a little too late, as it missed blocking the arrow and swung up over her shoulder. But a smear of black followed the sword into the air, expanding into a black mass in front of Tasirxt's face. Anaxn's eyes widened as the arrow disappeared into the shadow. Unwanted memories barged in from the back of her mind, making her blind to what was in front of her.  
_The darkness of the top of Castle Oblivion, standing next to Zexion. Zexion's true name and her own tattoos. The clocked schemer calming her after understanding who Roxas was. Zexion's final death and her remembered rage.  
_Shaking her head, Anaxn regained her composure, returning to her blank facade. Walking out of the arena, she called,  
"Everyone finished?" They slowly gathered around her and she inspected their weapons. They each reflected the element of the wielder. Fire, space, water, ice, earth, many of the original elements were also represented here. The superior nodded, seeing that everyone had successfully completed their task.  
"Alright, meeting adjourned. However, I will leave your group leaders responsible for teaching you how to summon a darkness portal. Dismissed." As the darkness pooled around her, Anaxn made plans to stand on her balcony again.


	3. Report 3

To be read with Guild XIII chapter 9

Report 3

An interesting development has arrived. A girl appeared from a darkness portal in the wall and landed on Xetaik. Surprised, number nine froze the girl in a block of ice. I evacuated everyone from the training hall and had Dekayx melt the ice around the girl's head. What I learned was interesting. The girl didn't know where she was, only her name: Alzaxras. She had woken up in a crater of blood and somehow made her way here via darkness portal. This and her name convinced me that she was a nobody. After taking her to my tower and explaining nobodies to her, she agreed to join our group. I held a meeting to introduce her and subsequently a name for our motley group was conceived. We are now Guild XIII. How similar to the Organization, isn't it? Yet we are together within the first few weeks, as well as the dynamic is much more hectic. The worlds are closed, except to darkness portals, so we are only left in our world to find our hearts. Alzaxras finishes our group with the prismatic element and chain blades as a weapon. I wonder what our symbol shall be, or if we will have one. So much hangs on fate and chance; I wonder how we will end up.

Anaxn, Superior of Guild XIII

Standing coolly in front of the block of ice, Anaxn watched Dekayx melt the ice from the girl's head. Shifting in feigned nervousness from foot to foot, she could almost remember the anticipation and anxiousness, but kept it masked behind her red tattoos. A darkness portal could only be summoned by a nobody, so who was this girl? One of their own? Thanking Dekayx and sending her from the room, Anaxn glared pointedly at the girl, who was now staring at her with some element of interest and wariness. The sense of confusion as to who the girl was resurfaced, making energy stream through Anaxn's body and her glare intensify.  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?" A wince crossed the girl's face.  
"Funny story, actually…"

As Anaxn listened to her tale, she immediately picked up on the obvious signs of a nobody: an X in her name, not knowing quite who or where she was, memories that weren't hers. But some things were still unexplainable, such as the abnormally large number of memories the girl had, or that physical traces of the original body still existed. The ice around her form had started to melt, leaving her still frozen up to her waist.  
"Then I got frozen, and here I am." Alzaxras gestured to the ice around her, then fell silent. There was a short pause until Anaxn nodded, then took a step back. With a fling of her hand, heated wind rushed past her to melt the ice. It was warmer than her body; she could feel it on her skin and through her hair. Nobodies were impervious to temperature. The air freed the girl from the ice, albeit getting her a little wet, and Alzaxras landed expertly on the ground.  
"Follow me." The gruff female jerked her head towards the door and walked off, not waiting for a reply. The newcomer followed with slightly cautious steps and Anaxn opened the door. Immediately the five nobodies in the hall headed towards them, a few already asking questions, but Anaxn suddenly defensive posture made them quiet down.  
"There will be a meeting today at 12. It will be short, but mandatory. Inform everyone of this." She turned left, leading the girl up the stairs towards her tower.

They climbed two flights in silence, passing white walls until they reached the third floor and turned right. But Anaxn stopped at the first room on the left,staring in surprise at the door. It was clean, wiped free of the dust that had covered it for over two weeks. A clean-cut thirteen in roman numerals was carved in the wood. Reburying the surprise under her face, Anaxn walked impatiently back down the hall, slowing down only when she hit her stairs. Immediately everything fell from her mind. This was her tower, darkness almost flowing from the spiral windows and filling the tower like a tangible substance. She couldn't hear her footsteps, or those of the girl behind her. It was almost like going through a darkness portal, alone without the ability to feel. Only when the Superior arrived in her room did she remember the nobody behind her. Gesturing to the heavy chair resting near number 1's desk, the imposing female waited for Alzaxras to settle into the generously stuffed seat.  
"Do you know what you are?"  
"No." Replied Alzaxras with the tone of a four year old being asked what the square root of 243 was.  
"Then that's where I'll start. You are a Nobody. You have no heart, just a body. You do not bleed, you don't need food. You don't even need to breath. You body is kept in the same state without needing upkeep because you aren't technically living, by definition. Does that make sense for far?" Alzaxras nodded, comprehension beginning to seep into her eyes. She was quite intelligent, for a four year old.  
"But can we still breath, Miss….?"  
"Anaxn. I'm breathing, am I not?" She said with a sharp edge. It didn't seem to affect the girl, who was staring intently at her, as though staring into her. It probably would have bothered Anaxn, but she was feeling quite apathetic recently. This new nobody was reminding her of Roxas.  
"Everyone in this castle is a nobody. We are trying to regain our hearts, but we have not decided how yet. You are welcome to join us, if you wish." The nobody switched her gaze between Anaxn and the floor a few times, then said  
"Yes, I suppose that is what should be done."  
"Then it is settled. You are now number 13 of our group. Now come with me down to the training hall. There is much to explain." The superior opened a large darkness portal in her room, which she allowed Alzaxras to pass through before entering herself.

"Wrong. Do it again." Anaxn commanded, straightening up from an assault and preparing for the next. Number 13 brought her hands off her knees and stood up straight, a pair of oddly shaped crystals hanging from the chains in her hands.  
"Alright." She sighed, wrapping the chain around her hand once more and spinning the second in a fast circle. The superior's bow and quiver were lying near the wall to allow her freedom of movement and she used this to swing her arms in wild motions, wind playing with her sleeves and cloak before rushing forward. The new comer stood ready for it, chain-scythes spinning, and just before the gusts reached her, she loosed the first spinning crystal. It flew forward, stopped only by the length in Alzaxras's hand, and the other, which was spinning over the girl's head, slammed into the ground. The first pierced the winds directly and the second disrupted part of it, but this wasn't enough. The two gusts on the sides slammed into her, lifting her up slightly and dropping her on her seat.  
"Wrong. You need to target all of them. Let the space where your heart was flow down through your weapon." That was the fourth or fifth time Anaxn had attempted to coax forth the girl's element, each with a different attack pattern, but so far Alzaxras had either been hit, or partially nullified her blast. Finding this girls' element was getting troublesome. Narrowing her eyes in mock anger, the superior suddenly whirled around and lunged forward on one knee. A tempest blasted from her and slammed into Alzaxras, knocking her to the ground.

"Anaxn, what's going on?" She asked in an only slightly confused voice, suddenly lifted back off the ground and dropped again a few feet away. This time though she landed on her feet, grounded by her crystals. But already the next salvo was rushing towards her, the cogs in her head turning just as fast. No time to act or move in any way that would be effective, just maybe one thing… Alzaxras flung her hands forward, imitating Anaxn's stance from only a second before. The gale hit her, throwing her hair and skirt back behind her, but number 13 didn't budge, a determined look in her eyes. Suddenly the blast turned back on its user, rushing through Alzaxras's hair and past the her triumphant looking face. The superior's scowl turned to a slight smile as she watched her own wind blowing back towards her. Letting it catch her in the chest, Anaxn flew up into the air with her cloak billowing around her legs. She landed a few feet away in a crouched position, cloak and hair following behind. The wind element looked up slowly, tattoos seeming to drip down her face, and smiled appraisingly at her charge.  
"There. That is what I wanted you to do." Anaxn got up and shook herself, brushing invisible dust from her sleeve. The new thirteen stared down at her chain-blades, thoughts clicking along behind her face.  
"What exactly was that?" She questioned calmly and the superior shrugged.  
"Your element. Call it what you will." She murmured, picking up her quiver and bow and slinging them across her back. Thoughtful silence for a while, then,  
"Prismatic, I think." The solemn female nodded her head in consent and pulled up a large darkness portal. She gestured to the new girl's weapons. "Put those away. We'll go to the meeting now." The crystal scythes dissipated in a blaze of white light and Alzaxras trustingly walked through the dusky spatial rend. Anaxn stared through the portal for a moment, recalling a bitter feeling that she had felt once before, atop a white castle in a dark world. Then she frowned and walked through, banishing the thought to her heart.


End file.
